


Tumblr Prompt- Buck makes Gingerbread house with Chris

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Prompt: Buck and Chris are building a gingerbread house, but are struggling to keep it standing because they keep adding to much candy to it and not letting the frosting dry. Eddie doesn’t wanna interrupt their focus so he just sits back and laughs while having the biggest heart eyes. -Translucent-bisexual
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Tumblr Prompt- Buck makes Gingerbread house with Chris

Thanks for the request!♥️

Buck had gone to Eddie’s with a ginger bread house for Chris. Eddie wasn’t sure who was more excited. As soon as Buck got there they began attempting to put it together.

“No, Buck you have to do it this way…”

“Where’s the fun in that buddy? It’s only gonna be good if we add more frosting.”

Within fifteen minutes the ginger bread house was being held together by a mound of icing. Eddie just laughing from his place near the kitchen sink.

“Ya know what would make this better?” Chris asked.

“What’s that?”

“Lots of candyyyy!” Chris cried.

“Well, it’s a good thing I brought more!”

“Yes, M & Ms!”

Eddie chuckled again. Chris had Buck wrapped around his finger. It was adorable, but he also didn’t want fo think about the sugar high Chris was going to be nursing later. Buck grabbed the frosting and grab a spoon from behind Eddie.

When he rejoined Chris, Buck scooped the frosting into his mouth with a smile. Chris giggled at him.

“Bucky…you aren’t supposed to eat it!”

“You both are gonna have tummy aches later…” Eddie informed.

Buck looked at him and smiled, but stuck his tongue out after a few moments. Eddie just laughed at him, it was like having two children. Buck went back to helping Chris with the ginger bread house.

After another twenty minutes later, they were done. The house didn’t look awful. Aside from the globs of icing it actually looked pretty cute. Eddie took a pic of the house as Buck got Chris settled on the couch for a movie. While they had been working on the gingerbread house Eddie had been taking pictures of Buck and Chris. He scrolled through his phone and pulled up an exceptionally cute picture and chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Not funny…cute.”

Eddie showed Buck the picture and loved it. Chris had been giggling and looking at him. Buck was practically glowing in the picture. They were both so happy. Eddie smiled at him.

“Thanks for doing this…it meant a lot to him.” Eddie whispered.

“Of course.” Buck said, “Now let’s go watch tv and eat candy until we pass out!”

Eddie chuckled behind him. Buck grabbed his hand excitedly as they went into the living room to join Chris. They all snuggled under a warm blanket and watched Christmas movies and ate candy the rest of the night.


End file.
